1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a microphone, more particularly to a wireless microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wireless microphone is shown to include a tubular housing 11, a perforated cover 12 mounted on a front end of the housing 11, a control module 112 mounted fixedly on a rear end of the housing 11, and a rear cover 13 for covering the control module 112. The rear end of the housing 11 is formed with two engaging holes (not shown) opposite to each other. The control module 112 is provided with a power switch 113 at an outer surface thereof. The rear cover 13 has an open end 131, a switch-receiving groove 132 that extends rearwardly from the open end. 131 of the rear cover 13, and opposite engaging hooks 133 that extend frontwardly from the open end 131 of the rear cover 13 and that engage respectively the engaging holes in the rear end of the housing 11 such that the power switch 113 is exposed from the switch-receiving groove 132 in the rear cover 13.
The conventional wireless microphone 1 further includes a rechargeable battery (not shown) disposed in the housing 11. When the rechargeable battery is charged via two charging electrodes (not shown) mounted on the control module 112, the rear cover 13 must be removed. As such, the rear cover 13 may be misplaced.
Furthermore, since the engaging hooks 133 of the rear cover 13 extend from the open end 131 of the rear cover 13, the engaging hooks 133 are easily damaged due to impact when the rear cover 13 is removed from the control module 112.